


please don't ever become a stranger

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Yamaguchi, Fluff, tsukkiyamamonth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: Pernyataan cinta si pemuda kala itu terasa seperti imajinasi, halusinasi yang barangkali muncul akibat keputusasaan yang menyeruak. Namun nyatanya, mereka di sini, masih di sini.





	please don't ever become a stranger

Musim panas. Waktunya untuk  _matsuri_ dan pasar malam, untuk kembang api lima-warna yang merekah indah di langit malam, dan permainan tangkap-ikan yang baru akan dimenangkan setelah sepuluh kali percobaan, dan  _ringo-ame_  yang terasa kecut di lidah, dan gamitan tangan dari orang yang paling disayangi. Yamaguchi, gadis berpostur kurus yang kali ini mengikat rambutnya hingga menjadi ekor kuda rapi, yang malam ini memakai yukata hijau muda bermotif bunga-bunga sederhana, merasa bahwa setidaknya, musim panas ini ia bisa merasa sedikit bahagia. Bukan sedikit; mungkin…  _sangat_. Malu-malu, setelah lama memandangi  _geta_  dan ujung-ujung jari kakinya sendiri, Yamaguchi melirik pemuda di sampingnya, merasa bahwa dunia kali ini hanya dihuni mereka berdua, lupa bahwa jalanan ketika  _matsuri_ didesaki oleh separuh populasi Miyagi yang menanti-nanti festival kembang api di akhir acara.

Tsukishima.

Pemuda yang semenjak dulu sudah menyentuh hatinya.

"Jalanannya… penuh sekali, ya."

"Mm." Tsukishima mengangguk, dan jika saja ia tak mengenal dekat Tsukishima, mungkin ia akan menganggap pemuda itu jemu pada semua ini. Pada situasi mereka. Pada  _matsuri_ yang lebih persis lautan keringat manusia dan dengung obrolan berisik. Pada ia yang membosankan dan tak bisa mencerahkan suasana dengan topik pembicaraan menarik atau candaan cerdas. Namun yang di sampingnya adalah Tsukishima Kei. Pemuda yang menolak pernyataan cinta dari kira-kira dua lusin gadis semenjak kelas satu SMA, dengan  _headphone_  yang senantiasa bercokol di leher seolah-olah pemuda tersebut selalu siap siaga untuk memblokir suara-suara dari dunia—Yamaguchi tahu, mungkin Tsukishima hanya menganggap situasi ini sebagai teka-teki rumit yang sulit dipecahkan; sebab pemuda itu terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, sebab Tsukishima sudah mengakuinya, bahwa ia nyaris tidak pernah menyengajakan diri untuk pergi ke  _matsuri_  sehingga tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika sudah sampai di acara rutin tahunan tersebut.

Lagipula…

Lagipula, mereka kini berpacaran. Sejak dua minggu lalu. Semestinya Yamaguchi tak perlu khawatir Tsukishima membencinya. Sungguh. Ia tahu di balik wajah datar itu Tsukishima punya kepedulian yang sulit diungkapkan lewat kata-kata semata: saat pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang setelah kegiatan klub berakhir (ia manajer klub voli dan Tsukishima belakangan ini bersinar di posisi  _middle-blocker_ -nya), saat Tsukishima meminjamkan payung padanya, dan mereka berakhir pulang bersama, Tsukishima berjalan di tepi trotoar dan membiarkan bahunya basah karena payung yang terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua…

Lalu selain semua itu, matanya. Yamaguchi selalu menyukai warna mata Tsukishima, mirip karamel di  _ringo-ame_  saat disiram cahaya kembang api. Bersinar, meneduhkan sekaligus menyilaukan, dan ia kadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia pantas untuk ditatap oleh mata tersebut.

Mereka terlalu berbeda. Rasanya seperti meniti jembatan yang saling paralel padahal mereka memijak di kehidupan yang sama. Tsukishima selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengaguminya, sementara ia adalah penonton di balik layar, mengagumi sekaligus merasa sedikit cemburu dengan situasi tersebut—merasa tak pantas, merasa ia mudah dilupakan, mudah tergantikan oleh siapapun yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih ramah, lebih cerdas dan pintar membawa arus pembicaraan. Ia—

"Yamaguchi."

Panggilan Tsukishima menyadarkan ia dari lamunan. Saat mendongak, Yamaguchi melihat sepasang mata yang sangat ia sukai itu, kini memandangnya lekat-lekat. Memicing. Dan itu gawat, gawat,  _gawat._  Mana respeknya atas waktu yang disediakan Tsukishima untuk malam ini?

"A-aah… maaf, Tsukki! Aku, um… agak sulit berjalan menggunakan  _geta_  dan…" Payah, alasannya mengada-ada sekali, seolah  _ia_  yang membenci  _matsuri_  ini. "Maksudku! Aku…"

Gugup. Canggung, Bisa dibilang, ini kencan pertama mereka, hal yang menurutnya agak sakral dalam suatu hubungan. Namun mana mungkin ia menyampaikannya pada Tsukishima?! Terlalu memalukan. Alih-alih, Yamaguchi kian menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas, mungkin memerah sampai telinga.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya…"

"Kukira—" Ada jeda, diselingi suara pedagang yang melengkingkan barang jualan mereka.  _Takoyaki_ ,  _yakisoba_  rasa ayam, es krim teh hijau… "—kukira, aku yang membuatmu bosan."

Atas pengakuan tersebut, Yamaguchi mengerjap. Dengan segenap sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, Yamaguchi melirik Tsukishima, satu tangannya mengenggam tas kecilnya lebih erat. "Kenapa… berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena aku tahu, untuk hal-hal seperti ini, aku memang membosankan." Tsukishima mengujar, dengan nada bicara seakan-akan pemuda tersebut sedang mengomentari keramaian sekitar; jemu, abai. "Kau tidak perlu takut mengakuinya."

"…tidak sama sekali!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… apa?"

Tsukishima berdeham. "Wajahmu." Satu tangan si pemuda menyampirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga si gadis. "Kelihatan bosan. Dan sedih. Kau melamun… sedari tadi."

Ia tak tahu mana yang membuatnya terpaku: gestur tiba-tiba itu, atau kepedulian yang asing dari si pemuda. Yamaguchi menegakkan punggung, gerak-geriknya terasa kaku karena bagaimanapun, ia menyukai pemuda di sampingnya. Sangat, sangat menyukainya, sehingga tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. Tidak ingin ia bersikap gegabah dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi menimbang-nimbang dalam diam. Langkah mereka masih saling bersahutan, ketukan  _geta_  di atas trotoar yang sarat manusia.

"Ini mungkin akan terdengar sedikit depresif…"

"Bukan masalah. Aku  _suka_  pembicaraan depresif."

"… Aku serius, Tsukki." Namun, kesulitan menahan diri, Yamaguchi tertawa kecil atas jawaban pemuda tersebut. "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang depresif. Dan cengeng. Dan kamu mungkin tidak akan menyukainya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu pertanda Tsukishima sedang mendengarkan, maka Yamaguchi menghela napas, lantas melanjutkan. Seraya menundukkan kepala, ia memilin tepi  _yukata_  di salah satu lengan, meminta curahan keberanian tambahan dari  _Kamisama_.

"Aku peduli padamu." Wajahnya semakin menghangat, suaranya memelan. "Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku merasa wajar-wajar saja kalau aku ingin kau… memedulikanku juga. Memedulikan apa yang aku sukai, dan apa yang aku benci…" Sedetik kemudian, ia buru-buru mendongak, mengibaskan lengan dengan agak terburu-buru. "Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai perhatianmu! Hanya saja, aku tahu kau dan aku awam dalam hubungan seperti ini, dan kurasa—kurasa kalau aku tidak membicarakannya denganmu, kita cuma akan berputar-putar di lingkaran kebingungan yang sama."

Benar, ia bingung, dan kekalutan menyelubungi hatinya seperti tirai hitam yang pengap. Namun rasanya juga salah jika Yamaguchi hanya berdiam diri. Ia menginginkan Tsukishima merasa nyaman jika sedang berada bersama si gadis. Juga senang, dan bahagia, dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir dangkal. Ia tidak ingin bahagia sendirian.

"Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak kelihatan ingin mengenggam tanganku. Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain permainan tangkap-ikan, atau sekadar membeli gulali, tetapi kau tidak kelihatan tertarik sama sekali. Apa itu karena ada teman-teman kita juga di festival ini? Kau… tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui yang lain…?"

Pelan, ia mencoba memastikan, meski kata demi kata yang tercurah itu semakin lemah kedengarannya. Yamaguchi sedang memamerkan kelemahan yang selama ini ia lindungi; rahasia yang jelek, egois, dan tidak ingin ia beberkan pada pemuda di sampingnya. Langkah si gadis berhenti, bibirnya menipis jadi garis rapat. Yamaguchi menarik napas, satu, dua kali, ingin ia abaikan rasa sesak di dadanya tapi sulit sekali. "Tsukki, maaf, aku… meracau. Kedengaran menyebalkan, ya?"

_Tiga, empat_ , ia menghitung. Langkah Tsukishima ikut berhenti tepat di sampingnya, dan ia mendongak tepat saat Tsukishima menoleh.

Mata itu. Yamaguchi menunduk lagi, di detik saat jemari Tsukishima terulur.

Mulanya telunjuk, lalu jari tengah. Tsukishima menggamit tangannya lewat kehati-hatian yang entah mengapa terasa…

… manis.

"…maaf." Gumaman pemuda itu, meski pelan, tak tertelan oleh keramaian. Jemari Tsukishima hangat, lebih nyata dari musim panas yang memeluk Miyagi kini. "Aku tidak tahu kau… berpikiran begitu."

"Karena kau bukan pembaca pikiran."

"Tetap saja."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Rasanya lega, sudah mengungkapkan semua ini, Tsukki. Kau tidak usah… memikirkannya lama-lama."

_Kau_  boleh tertawa; ia memang seputus-asa ini. Ia gadis biasa-biasa saja yang tidak pantas untuk Tsukishima, tetapi karena ia egois maka ia tetap ingin bersama pemuda ini. Ingin menyayanginya, juga ingin disayangi oleh cara yang sama. Apakah harapannya terlalu muluk-muluk? Padahal malam yang cerah di musim panas ini semestinya sudah lebih dari cukup: dengan jemari yang saling menggenggam, dan tatapan Tsukishima yang terarah hanya padanya. Ada paradoks ala Schrodinger kini—Yamaguchi ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, tetapi juga ingin mendengar jawaban Tsukishima.

Apa ketika Tsukishima menyatakan cinta pada Yamaguchi, si pemuda juga merasakan keresahan serupa?

 

 

("Ayo pulang."

"… Tsukki?"

Si gadis berbalik, terkejut atas sapaan pelan tersebut. Ia menjatuhkan sebuah bola yang baru ia letakkan dalam keranjang penyimpanan, lantas buru-buru memungutnya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Si pemuda tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu dengan abai. Reaksi tipikal. Yamaguchi sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Maka si gadis hanya mengulas senyum maklum; bergegas, ia meletakkan bola kembali ke dalam keranjang, dan diam-diam ia melirik Tsukishima dari sudut mata. "Kau… belum pulang juga?"

"Kunci gudang penyimpanan ada padaku." Tsukishima menunjukkan kunci itu, yang tengah ia mainkan dengan jari telunjuk. Lantas sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Atau, kau berencana bermalam di sini?"

"Mana mungkin, kan…" Yamaguchi tertawa kecil, satu tangannya mengencangkan ikatan rambut yang terasa sedikit melonggar. "Aku mau pulang sekarang. Beres-beresnya sudah selesai."

"Seharusnya sekarang giliran Tanaka- _san_  untuk membereskan alat-alat ini." Tsukishima memicingkan mata seraya melangkah mendekat, menghela napas seolah sedang menyalahkan jajaran rak kayu dalam gudang penyimpanan gedung olahraga. "Ini bukan tugasmu."

"Tapi aku manajer, dan aku… tidak keberatan. Sama sekali. Lagipula Tanaka- _san_  mungkin kelelahan, Tsukki." Si gadis bersidekap, memberi tatapan aku-tak-ingin-didebat pada si pemuda, kendati diam-diam hatinya menghangat atas kepedulian samar Tsukishima. "Sudah selesai kok, ayo—"

Kata-kata si gadis tersendat di sana. Secara gradual, ia yakin wajahnya memerah, mulai dari kuping hingga ke kulit leher.  _Ayo apa?_ Frekuensi mereka pulang bersama masih dapat dihitung jari, pun biasanya Tsukishima lah yang menawarkan duluan. Ia tak punya nyali untuk menatap si pemuda berkacamata sekarang, hanya menatap debu yang menari di udara, terlihat keemasan di bawah pancuran mentari senja. Rasanya malu sekali.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

_Harus mengangguk, atau menggeleng?_  Sarafnya mendadak hilang fungsi. Yamaguchi terdiam, berakhir tidak menjawab dengan apapun. Keheningan berbaur dengan kecanggungan, mengental di udara seperti musim panas yang datang terlalu cepat. Namun belum sempat Yamaguchi menyela kesenyapan tersebut, ia mendengar Tsukishima berdeham.

"Apa aku… membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?"

"B-bukan begitu! Tsukki!"

"Aku…"

Dalam jeda yang terasa seperti selamanya itu, Yamaguchi tak tahu harus mengarahkan pandangan ke mana. Ia menatap titik transparan di dekat bahu Tsukishima, lantas beralih turun pada jari-jemari pemuda tersebut. Ada perban tipis yang membalut telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Hasil dari latihan keras selama beberapa pekan terakhir: jam latihan yang ditambah sampai pukul tujuh malam, makian samar di balik napas yang terengah dan derap kaki yang berlari menyusuri garis pembatas lapangan.  _Belakangan ini, aku menyukai perjuanganmu_. Si gadis terkadang menatap punggung Tsukishima dari kejauhan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sekarang Tsukishima sudah benar-benar menyukai voli.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat dagu, dan sekali lagi tatapannya berbenturan dengan mata Tsukishima. Seolah pemuda itu dibekukan waktu, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain memandang Yamaguchi; mata cokelat-keemasan itu memicing, nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang banyak hal dalam labirin pemikirannya. Betapa si gadis ingin tersesat dalam labirin tersebut, jika dengan itu ia bisa mengerti lebih banyak tentang Tsukishima Kei…

"Aku menyayangimu."

"…eh?"

Akhir musim semi. Angin menerobos masuk dari teralis jendela gudang, membawa aroma musim panas yang tak sabar ingin merengkuh kota. Yamaguchi terpaku, enggan berkedip barang satu mikrodetik pun—sebab jika ini mimpi, ia tak ingin terbangun.)

 

 

Pernyataan cinta si pemuda kala itu terasa seperti imajinasi, halusinasi yang barangkali muncul akibat keputusasaan yang menyeruak. Namun nyatanya, mereka di sini, masih di sini. Sekali lagi, Tsukishima bagai membeku dalam aliran waktu—dan Yamaguchi sadar, si pemuda barangkali sedang berhati-hati. Sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu, sebelum ini aku…"

"Tak punya pengalaman dalam hal percintaan?"

Wajah Tsukishima memerah, manis sekali. Yamaguchi mengulas cengiran tipis atas tebakannya barusan.

"… begitulah. Mungkin memang begitu. Entahlah." Seiring gumaman itu, Tsukishima mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Ada kegugupan yang merembes dari tautan tersebut, setitik demi setitik; rahasia yang selama ini dijaga Tsukishima baik-baik. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ternyata membuatmu merasa begitu."

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kau tidak akan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Seolah kau ingin berada di tempat lain. Jauh dari sini." Pada titik ini, festival rasanya bagai terjadi di balik lingkupan bola kaca. Yang bisa didengar si gadis hanyalah tukasan pelan Tsukishima, begitu dekat dengan telinga. "…maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih peka. Lebih berusaha."

Itu 'maaf' yang kedua kali. Dan artinya, semua ini bukan kelakar; Tsukishima  _sedang_  berusaha. Yamaguchi menggigit ujung bibir, entah mengapa ada sekelumit rasa bersalah yang menikam hatinya kini. Ia mengintip dari sudut mata, memperhatikan ujung telinga Tsukishima yang memerah sedikit, menatap genggaman tangan si pemuda yang lebih erat sebelumnya.

Tsukishima tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sebetulnya. Tak perlu ada pembelaan diri, atau argumen-ala-pasangan yang memanjang hingga berjam-jam. Ia menghargai temperamen Tsukishima yang tak terusik, pun ia betul-betul baru mengetahui bahwa pemuda tersebut punya wadah kesabaran yang luas, dan entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidak percaya bahwa Tsukishima betul-betul tulus memedulikannya—

"Gawat," Yamaguchi berbisik, sepelan yang ia bisa. "Aku benar-benar… menyukaimu."

_Tidak apa-apa, kan? Tsukishima tidak akan mendengarkan, kan?_  Sebab ia kini menyandarkan sisi wajah pada pundak si pemuda, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang turut memerah, abai dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Potongan terakhir kalimatnya memudar seiring wajah si gadis yang dibenamkan pada di sisi tubuh Tsukishima, kain  _yukata_  Tsukishima terasa sejuk di pipinya.

"Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!"

Yamaguchi mengerjap.

Ia menegakkan punggung atas seruan tersebut. Suara yang familier terdengar menyeberang dari balik dengung obrolan. "Hinata- _kun_?"

Dengan derap langkah lebar-lebar, pemuda berambut jingga itu menghampiri mereka. Gulali ukuran jumbo di satu tangan, satu tangannya lagi menggenggam  _oden_  yang baru separuh dihabiskan. Keceriaan festival menguar-nguar dari aura keberadaan Hinata Shouyou, seakan-akan anak lelaki tersebut memang hidup demi hari ini.

"Wuah, kebetulan sekali! Kau sedang jalan-jalan juga di sini, Yamaguchi- _chan_? Bersama—" Dramatis, Hinata ternganga saat menatap sosok di samping Yamaguchi. Telunjuknya terarah pada si pemuda berkacamata, ketidakpercayaan terpancar pada kilat matanya. "… Tsukishima?!"

_Aaah, benar-benar kebetulan yang… merepotkan_. Yamaguchi meringis dalam hati, telah paham benar seperti apa kondisi hubungan Tsukishima dan Hinata. Pun, situasi ini betul-betul tak tepat. Tsukishima masih menggenggam tangannya sementara sosok Ennoshita, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya turut menghampiri mereka dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangan untuk turut menyapa.

"Mm." Yamaguchi mengulas senyum gugup, melirik Tsukishima seolah dengan itu ia bisa menyampaikan sinyal SOS-nya.  _Kau pasti tidak ingin dipergoki, kan?_  "Baru sampai. Kami belum pergi ke stan-stan yang ada di sini. Festivalnya… menyenangkan, ya, Hinata- _kun_? Janjian dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak dengan semuanya, sih. Aaah, harusnya ada Kageyama juga tapi dia belum datang." Hinata melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menghembuskan napas dengan gestur jengkel. "Kau sempat berpapasan dengan dia di jalan? Mana mungkin manusia sebongsor itu bisa tersesat di sini, kan?"

Di sela-sela kegugupannya, Yamaguchi meloloskan tawa kecil. "Mungkin Kageyama- _kun_  sudah makan duluan. Tadi aku lihat seseorang yang mirip dia di stan  _yakisoba_."

"Hee?! Kau yakin?!" Gusar, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, meski tiga detik berikutnya atensi pemuda tersebut dialihkan pada Yamaguchi kembali. Mulanya ia menatap Tsukishima dengan mata memicing, lantas pandangan itu turun pada jemari Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima yang masih bertaut.

"Ini—"

"Kenapa?"

Tsukishima menyela Yamaguchi; si pemuda memakai nada bicara bosan saat melempar pertanyaan itu pada Hinata, ada sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya. "Kau iri karena tidak bisa pergi ke  _matsuri_  bersama kekasihmu, Hinata?"

Seolah mendadak Tsukishima Kei menjadi protagonis, ia dan Hinata menatap Tsukishima lekat-lekat; ia sendiri gamang, sementara Hinata jelas tak mahir menyembunyikan raut terpananya. Ennoshita mengerjap di samping Tanaka, sementara Nishinoya memandang Tsukishima dengan takjub seakan-akan pemuda tersebut adalah benda pajangan dalam museum. Yamaguchi menelan ludah. Wajahnya terasa terpanggang, dan mungkin lima menit lagi ia akan mengepul seperti  _takoyaki_  matang di stan sebelah, dan ia mendadak lupa caranya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang…

"Ke…kasih? Kalian? Pacar? Pegangan tangan—" Hinata tergagap, suaranya seperti kaset rusak. "Kau? Yamaguchi- _chan_ —dengan— _Tsukishima_  yang ini—"

_Tenanglah, Hinata_ -kun, Yamaguchi mendapati dirinya reflek menanggapi keterkejutan itu dalam hati,  _bukan cuma kau yang menganggap semua ini mimpi_.

"…apa itu menjadi masalah buatmu?"

Tsukishima menyela lagi sebelum Yamaguchi bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tautan jemari mereka seerat sebelumnya. Kokoh. Itu membuat Yamaguchi kian tertunduk, salah tingkah di momen yang sedikit terlambat. "Kami berpacaran." Nada suara Tsukishima terdengar final. Yakin. Yamaguchi bisa mendengar suara si pemuda sedikit parau—tetapi mungkin, itu hanyalah rembesan kegugupan yang sukar disingkirkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, si gadis menganggukkan kepala. Konfirmasi sunyi. Keterkejutan masih merampas suaranya.

"B-Benar? Sungguhan?! Oi, Yamaguchi- _chan_ , kau tidak bercanda—"

.

"Kami datang ke sini bukan untuk direcoki, kau tahu." Ada sedikit nada risih dalam suara Tsukishima, tetapi itu adalah jenis yang normal. Tsukishima yang biasa. Yamaguchi tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sehingga ia hanya berlama-lama menatap tanah, membiarkan Tsukishima menyetir arah pembicaraan.  _Kami berpacaran_. Itu  _pengakuan_. Sebuah kejujuran yang semestinya sulit bagi seorang Tsukishima Kei. Dengan agak terlambat, Yamaguchi menyadari telapak tangan Tsukishima kini berkeringat, terasa sedikit dingin.

Tsukishima sedang mengerahkan banyak upaya kini.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"E-Eh? Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi merasakan Tsukishima menarik tangannya, dan dengan panik ia melemparkan senyuman-selamat-tinggal pada teman-teman satu klubnya yang masih menatap mereka dengan raut tercengang. Jemari Tsukishima kini tak lagi menggenggamnya, ganti merangkul pundak Yamaguchi dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Mereka melebur kembali dengan keramaian tanpa banyak upaya; motif  _yukata_  tenggelam dalam warna-warni festival, langkah kaki si pemuda memelan sebab tengah menyamakan kecepatan dengan langkah si gadis. Udara berbau manis, seperti gula-gula kapas yang baru selesai dibuat. Tinggal menghitung menit hingga kembang api pertama merekah di atas langit malam yang tanpa awan.

Namun dalam hati si gadis, ada yang terasa mekar lebih dulu. Hangat. Senyumnya terulas malu-malu ketika bahunya dan bahu Tsukishima semakin merapat.  _Apakah Tsukishima sedang merasa tak nyaman karena mereka baru saja dipergoki barusan? Atau apakah, meski sedikit, pemuda itu juga sedang sama-sama merasa bahagia seperti si gadis?Langkah Tsukishima kembali tergesa—ah, apakah kencan mereka akan berakhir lewat cara yang sedikit canggung…?_

Lamunan Yamaguchi beku tatkala Tsukishima tahu-tahu berhenti.

Si gadis mendongak—tepat ketika pemuda itu mencium keningnya.

 

* * *

 

 

"…Curang."

Ia memukul pelan bahu si pemuda, tepat setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Rona terang di wajahnya pasti kelihatan konyol sekali sekarang. "Menyebalkan." Satu pukulan lagi, lebih perlahan dari sebelumnya. Hiruk-pikuk manusia kini terdengar sebagai lagu bervolume rendah di telinga si gadis; sangat mudah diabaikan.

"Begitukah?  _Maaf_."

Tidak ada nada bersalah dari suara si pemuda; intonasi itu lebih persis ledekan yang disertai afeksi. Khas Tsukishima sekali. Yamaguchi belum menatap mata Tsukishima, terlalu salah tingkah untuk melakukan itu. Lama sekali ia menyembunyikan senyum seraya menundukkan kepala, pukulannya terhenti, kepalan tangan si gadis hanya menempel di pundak Tsukishima.  _Harus dinamakan apa, perasaan seperti ini?_  Yamaguchi tak bisa menerjemahkannya ke dalam kata-kata. Bagian belakang matanya terasa panas, tetapi ia tak ingin menangis. Sudut bibirnya besok mungkin akan kaku seharian, karena ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Yamaguchi berharap, dalam hati, Tsukishima juga tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, lama tak bersua semua~ maafkan ketidakproduktifanku kemarin-kemarin ya huhu, biasalah lagi diterjang RW + kemarin-kemarin sempat kehilangan mood nulis—padahal draft fic tsukkiyama-ku ada bejibun nih (sayangnya hanya 1 ini yang baru selesai #YHA). Apa kabar, minna-san? :’’D semoga masih pada setia pada kapal tsukkiyama kita tercinta yah (APA DEH), dan semoga suka sama fic ‘pemanasan’ yang super-sederhana ini, huehehe. Kebetulan kemarin sempat ada tsukkiyamamonth di tumblr, dan tema fic ini adalah tsukkiyamamonth day 1: genderbend AU—saya iseng-iseng eksperimen bikin female!Yamaguchi. Lagi manggil mood nulis juga nih, doakan saya bisa posting banyak fic lagi besok-besok ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ditunggu feedback-nya yah :’’)
> 
>  
> 
> (oh ya, untuk yang kemarin-kemarin mengirim review dan fav/follow, terima kasih banyak! Akan segera saya balas review kalian begitu sempat :’’) )


End file.
